


I'll Always Protect You

by TheQueenAndHerSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenAndHerSwan/pseuds/TheQueenAndHerSwan
Summary: Regina gets hurt, and Emma tries to protect her.





	I'll Always Protect You

My bloody knuckles tapped weakly on the apartment door, I was doing everything in my power to stand up straight. I coughed, making me wince as the door opened, revealing a very worried Snow White on the other side. "Is Miss..." I coughed again, doubling over in pain as it course through my whole body, my vision starting to go black. "Is Miss Swan here?" I tried again, ignoring the way Snow reached out to steady my swaying body.

"No she's at the station. Regina what happened?" By now I could hear the panic in her voice, but I shook my head, not wanting to explain to anyone but Emma. I felt Snow grab my elbow before gently pulling me into the apartment. I'm sure I looked like a mess to her; there was a large gash across my forehead, blood dripping down my hands, and various bruises on my arms that showed through where my shirt was torn. "Honey?" I heard Snow yell up the stairs as she sat me down on the couch.

I heard footsteps coming closer, but that was the last thing I remember before everything went black.

I woke up sometime later to someone gently washing the dried blood off my knuckles, and I tried to pull my hand away out of reflex. "Regina," I heard the person whisper, reaching for my hand again. I let them, knowing exactly whose voice it was. Emma. I tried prying my eyes open to look at her, it took all my energy to turn my head in her direction. I was laying down on Snow White's couch, while her charming daughter was sitting on the floor next to me.

It took a few moments, but she finally noticed me staring at her. "Hey," I whispered, unable to say anything else.

"What happened Regina?" Emma brushed a strand of hair out of my face, gently running her thumb over my scar. I opened up my mouth to answer, but a large sob came out instead. Within seconds I was being lifted up, and pulled into her lap, the tears streaming down my face. Emma's strong arms wrapped around my body, pulling me closer to her. "Shhhh,"I heard her mutter into my hair, but I couldn't stop crying. I was unaware of her parents standing behind us, as I burrowed into her chest.

"It's okay baby," she kissed my forehead. "I'll always protect you." I felt her run her hands down my back, comforting me, before I succumbed to the darkness.


End file.
